


Musings of Madame Christmas

by 1221bookworm



Series: Moms Made FullMetal 2019 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1221bookworm/pseuds/1221bookworm
Summary: Or, how do you respond when you nephew tells you he’s going to blow up your place of business?  Madame Christmas reflects on what it’s like to be related to Roy Mustang.





	Musings of Madame Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Starting off Moms Made FullMetal week with an introspective Madame Christmas, which I hope combines all three prompts for the day: Fear/Hope/Is this Real?  
I really hope to participate in every day - I think moms in general are such an under appreciated category of characters and I love how this supports them! 
> 
> A/N 2: No, I don’t own anybody. I’m just playing around with words until one day I can make a living off them like other famous authors!

Not for the first time, she wondered how she had gotten herself into this. She listened with only one ear as Roy-boy explained the exact timing of the explosion that would destroy the upper levels of her bar as she took a deep drag on her cigarette. Her part was simple - send the girls ahead and then wait for Roy-boy to show up and incinerate the place. Oh, and keep the actual paying customers out for the whole night. That was going to pinch.  
Of course, she had no plans for letting everything go up in smoke. The best of her stash would be shipped to a safe house well in advance of the proposed inferno. It never hurt to be too careful on her line of work.  
Another puff on her cigarette as Roy-boy finally stopped his planning and lost himself in his drink. Just what was her business, anyway?  
She topped off his drink without a word as she studied him. She’d been in the information business long before her nephew had even been born. People paid well to find out what others said when they thought no one was listening. And she’d always found a few choice words to the right people kept her establishment running under any government.  
But now. Now she’d gone further. Somehow she had been drawn into the political machinations of the Fuhrer himself. She often wondered if Roy-boy knew what he was getting himself into. The colonel drowning himself in his drinks certainly didn’t inspire confidence.  
Under normal circumstances, she wouldn’t pour him a third drink. Under normal circumstances, the faithful lieutenant would have shown up by now to take him home.  
She’d have to call him a cab tonight, she mused, wondering what could have happened to the nice young girl. Roy-boy has refused to talk about it, muttering something about it being for her own good. That was a lot of hogwash in her opinion, and easy enough to research on her own.  
“Up you go, time to go home.” He wasn’t drunk enough to protest as she stripped off his military coat before loading him into the cab. Less chance of the common folk complaining about military drunkenness that way. He could pick it up later. It’d be a good excuse for him to stop by and see his old Auntie again.  
********** ********** **********  
She’d always prided herself on being able to handle whatever life threw her way. One didn’t last long in her business (or with adopted family) without a certain amount of gumption. But seeing her bar go up in flames did rattle her. She’d never passed information worth dying for in her many long years.  
Roy-boy was convinced they wouldn’t care about following her, but she had her own doubts about whether he was underestimating them. Either way, a nice long vacation was warranted.  
She took one last look back at Roy-boy as he took a different exit out of the secret escape through the sewer tunnels. He walked tall, purposely, the glow of righteous victory in his eyes. He’d told her he was headed to a rendezvous point with his team. She hoped their combined efforts would be enough.  
Seeing the resolution in his face when he turned back to wave, she knew he would be able to do it.  
Chuckling to herself, they wouldn’t know what hit them, she turned and made her own escape into an uncharted future. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you Enjoyed!


End file.
